Miniaturization and energy conservation of electronic devices have been demanded more intensively than before because of recent development of portable devices and recent needs for less environmental loads in consideration of the global warming. Accordingly, miniaturization, a higher frequency, a higher efficiency, a smaller thickness, and the like have been demanded more intensively than before with regard to magnetoelectronic parts used for electronic devices such as transformers and choke coils. Heretofore, Mn—Zn, Ni—Zn ferrite, and the like have frequently been used as a material for magnetoelectronic parts. However, those materials have recently been replaced with multilayer magnetic cores, wound magnetic cores, and dust cores of a magnetic metal material having a high saturation magnetic flux density with insulation by resin or the like. Among other things, a dust core is a magnetic core formed into a shape of a part by binding magnetic powder with a binder serving for insulation and bond. Because a dust core can readily form a three-dimensional shape, it expects a wide range of application and has attracted much attention.
Examples of a material for a magnetic core include Fe, Fe—Si, and Fe—Si—Cr, which have a relatively high saturation magnetic flux density. Furthermore, other examples include permalloy (Ni—Fe-based alloy) and Sendust (registered trademark; Fe—Si—Al alloy), which exhibit a small degree of magnetostriction and magnetic crystalline anisotropy and have an excellent soft magnetic property. However, those materials have the following problems. First, Fe, Fe—Si, and Fe—Si—Cr have a saturation magnetic flux density superior to other magnetic core materials but have a soft magnetic property inferior to other magnetic core materials. Permalloy and Sendust (registered trademark) have a soft magnetic property superior to other magnetic core materials but have a saturation magnetic flux density half of that of Fe or Fe—Si.
Meanwhile, amorphous soft magnetic materials have recently attracted much attention. This type of amorphous soft magnetic materials includes an Fe-based amorphous material and a Co-based amorphous material. Because an Fe-based amorphous material exhibits no magnetic crystalline anisotropy, it has a core loss lower than other magnetic core materials. However, an Fe-based amorphous material has a low capability of forming an amorphous phase. Therefore, an Fe-based amorphous material is limitedly used for ribbons having a thickness of 20 μm to 30 μm produced by a single-roll liquid quenching method or the like. A Co-based amorphous material may have a zero-magnetostriction composition and has an excellent soft magnetic property as compared to other magnetic core materials. However, a Co-based amorphous material has disadvantages in that it has a saturation magnetic flux density as low as that of a ferrite, includes a principal component of Co, which is expensive, and is thus unsuitable for commercial materials. For metallic glass alloys, Fe—Al—Ga—P—C—B—Si (Patent Documents 1 and 2) and (Fe, Co)—Si—B—Nb (Non-Patent Document 1), which have an excellent capability of forming an amorphous phase, have been reported in recent years. Because those materials have a low Fe content, the saturation magnetic flux density of those materials is greatly lowered to about 1.2 T. Furthermore, since those materials employ an expensive material such as Ga and Co, they are not preferable in the industrial aspect as with a Co-based amorphous material.
Furthermore, nanocrystalline materials, such as Fe—Cu—Nb—Si—B (Non-Patent Documents 2 and 3 and Patent Documents 3 and 4), Fe—(Zr,Hf,Nb)—B (Non-Patent Document 4 and Patent Document 5), and Fe—Al—Si—Nb—B (Non-Patent Document 5), have attracted much attention as magnetic core materials having a low magnetic coercive force and a high magnetic permeability. A nanocrystalline material is a material where nanocrystals of about several nanometers to about several tens of nanometers have been deposited in an amorphous texture. A nanocrystalline material has a magnetostriction lower than conventional Fe-based amorphous materials. Some nanocrystalline materials have a high saturation magnetic flux density. Here, a nanocrystalline material should have a high capability of forming an amorphous phase and have a composition capable of depositing nanocrystals because nanocrystals are deposited from an amorphous phase by heat treatment. However, the aforementioned nanocrystalline materials generally have a low capability of forming an amorphous phase.
Therefore, only ribbons having a thickness of about 20 μm can be produced by a single-roll liquid quenching method. Furthermore, powder cannot directly be produced by a method such as a water atomization method having a relatively low cooling rate. As a matter of course, a ribbon may be pulverized to produce powder. However, since a pulverization process is added, a manufacturing efficiency of a dust core is lowered. Additionally, it is difficult to control the grain diameter of powder in pulverization, and particles of the powder cannot be made spherical. Accordingly, it is difficult to improve the formability and the magnetic properties. Furthermore, there has been reported a nanocrystalline material capable of directly producing powder (Patent Document 4). However, as is apparent from the compositions in the examples, this nanocrystalline material is improved in the capability of forming an amorphous phase by reducing the Fe content and increasing the B content as compared to conventional nanocrystalline materials.
Therefore, it is apparent that the saturation magnetic flux density is lowered as compared to those conventional nanocrystalline materials. In any case, conventional compositions cannot provide a magnetic core material having an excellent soft magnetic property, a capability of forming an amorphous phase that is high enough to directly produce powder, and a high saturation magnetic flux density.
[Non-Patent Document 1] Baolong Shen, Chuntao Chang, and Akihisa Inoue, “Formation, ductile deformation behavior and soft-magnetic properties of (Fe,Co,Ni)—B—Si—Nb bulk glassy alloys,” Intermetallics, 2007, Volume 15, Issue 1, p. 9.
[Non-Patent Document 2] Yamauchi and Yoshizawa, “Fe-based Soft Magnetic Alloy of Ultra-fine Grained Texture,” Journal of the Japan Institute of Metals, the Japan Institute of Metals, February 1989, Vol. 53, No. 2, p. 241.
[Non-Patent Document 3] Yamauchi and Yoshizawa, “Fe-based Nanocrystalline Magnetic Material,” Journal of the Magnetics Society of Japan, the Magnetics Society of Japan, 1990, Vol. 14, No. 5, p. 684.
[Non-Patent Document 4] Suzuki, Makino, Inoue, and Masumoto, “Low corelosses of nanocrystalline Fe-M-B (M=Zr, Hf, or Nb) alloys,” Journal of Applied Physics, the American Institute of Physics, September 1993, Volume 74, Issue 5, p. 3316.
[Non-Patent Document 5] Watanabe, Saito, and Takahashi, “Soft Magnetic Property and Structure of Nanocrystalline Alloy Ribbon,” Journal of the Magnetics Society of Japan, the Magnetics Society of Japan, 1993, Vol. 17, No. 2, p. 191.
[Patent Document 1]JP-A 09-320827[Patent Document 2]JP-A 11-071647[Patent Document 3]JP-B 2573606[Patent Document 4]JP-A 2004-349585[Patent Document 5]JP-B 2812574